La sonrisa del demonio
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Lo veía y no lo creía. Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, tan mala que ni a él se le habría ocurrido. Aquella cosa, cuya sonrisa igualaba a la del mismísimo demonio, no podía ser Kido.


_Hola~ Ustedes dirán "Kejesto?" ¿Qué más? Un OS... Bueno no xD Este es un OS que para el evento de Kagero Project de habla hispana._ _Y, también, un pequeño especial de San Valentín :3_

 _Mi diálogo: "¿Sabe él sobre el bebé?"_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagero Project** no me pertenece._

* * *

La sonrisa del demonio

* * *

Lo veía y no lo creía. Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, tan mala que ni a él se le habría ocurrido.

Suponía que ese tenía que ser el fin del mundo. Y si no, no tenía explicación lógica.

Miró por la ventana y no, los aliens todavía no llegaron.

Sí, cabía la mínima posibilidad de que esté exagerando… ¡Pero por Dios, Kido estaba ahí enfrente suyo sonriéndole!

¡Sí, como se escuchó! Son-ri-én-do-le. Sonriéndole.

Pero si no era el Apocalipsis, significaba que en algún momento la había cagado, y de lo lindo. Mentalmente repasó todas sus acciones para encontrar el momento justo en que la había jodido. Si no era el fin del mundo y Kido le sonreía, significaba que lo era para él.

Kano tragó duro, tenía miedo.

—¿Ki-Kido…? —se animó a preguntar torpemente.

La peliverde sonrió aún más.

—¡Buenos días, Kano! —saludó ella alegremente. El sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. En una situación normal, la respuesta de ella habría sido una pregunta retórica sobre si era idiota o incluso lo habría golpeado, sin embargo, esa no era una situación normal. Para nada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué lo dices? —respondió con rebosante buen ánimo.

—Po-Por nada… —contestó enseguida. _Me asesinará, me asesinará_ , se repetía mentalmente puesto que nunca, nunca en su condenada vida se había portado así con él.

—Está bien. Ve y siéntate que el desayuno ya está listo —dijo, y él sólo obedeció. Fue entonces que Kano notó algo, no estaban Seto ni Mary y su líder sólo había traído dos platos.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —inquirió probando un bocado, al menos es sabor no había cambiado.

Kido se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

—No sé. En lo suyo, supongo —respondió, pero Kano no entendió lo que quiso decir.

Mientras seguía comiendo, gustoso pero incómodo, el rubio pudo notar cómo su hermana lo miraba fijamente de vez en cuando.

—Muy rico —dijo cuando terminó. La líder, sin decir nada, se levantó y recogió los platos.

" _Hay algo que definitivamente está mal, ¿acaso pasó algo mientras estaba dormido?_ " Se preguntó.

Miró de nuevo la ventana, estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que lo _aliens_ aún no habían llegado, así que abducción no había sido. La Kido de ahora y la que conocía eran físicamente iguales, pero su carácter y comportamiento eran diferentes, como si fueran clones, como si…

 _¡Un momento!_

Kano saltó de su lugar, espantado hasta la médula, ¡¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?! ¡Eran tan claro como el agua! La Kido que había visto no era ni un alien y menos un cambio de humor repentino, era… era… ¡un _döppelganger *****_!

¡Sí, eso era! ¡Una maldita _döppelganger_ había suplantado a su queridísima líder!

Con desesperación barrió el lugar en busca de algo que podría servirle para defenderse. Y lo encontró, en una esquina había un paraguas. ¡Oh glorioso paraguas que lo salvaría de ese demonio!

Con reflejos propios de un felino se dio la vuelta en el momento justo en que Kido tenía su brazo extendido hacia él, en un fallido intento por llamar su atención. Pero por desgracia, el movimiento fue tan brusco que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas al sofá.

La líder se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida.

—¡Kano! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó ella alarmada acercándose para ayudarlo.

—¡Totalmente! —respondió rápido rehuyendo de su toque. Aunque era una mentira, en realidad él se había golpeado la cabeza contra el armazón del mueble.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó ella, haciendo que Kano se acomodara bien y se acercó a revisarlo—. Te golpeaste la cabeza… ¿Te sientes bien?

En una situación normal, con la Kido real, el rubio se habría sentido muy a gusto con la cercanía, incluso hubiera aprovechado, sin embargo, la realidad era otra, ¡pero con un demonio! ¡Esa era una maldita _döppelganger_ no Kido!

—¡S-Sí! —contestó rápidamente.

—Kano… —llamó preocupada—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Perfectamente, ya te dije! —contestó con nerviosa rapidez. Kido, por primera vez en el día, frunció el ceño, todavía preocupada.

—No. No es cierto… Shuuya…

Kano se sobresaltó, con los nervios a flor de piel. El hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre lo asustó más; no iba a permitir que esa _cosa_ lo nombrara de esa forma, menos si tenía el parecido a su preciosa líder.

—Es que… De hecho… —titubeó. Su máscara, fiel compañera y despreciable _amiga_ durante la mayor parte de su vida, le estaba fallando en el momento que más lo necesitaba—. Lo siento, es que… Es que he estado algo preocupado por estos días. No dormí bien anoche y estoy cansado —mintió lo mejor que pudo y _la cosa_ picó el anzuelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió preocupada, pero Kano no respondió, ya que, aunque sonara increíble, no sabía cómo seguir su mentira—. Shuuya… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —añadió. Luego lo llevó y lo sentó en el sofá, junto con ella, agarrándolo de las manos.

Tragó saliva y de pronto creyó tener una idea.

—¿Lo recuerdas, no? —empezó mirando a _la cosa_ a los ojos para hacerlo más creíble—. Ese día, seguro que sí. La cosa es que tengo mis dudas, ya sabes… La marca no era muy buena —informó pensativo y diciendo lo justo y necesario. Si era la Kido real sabría sobre qué estaba hablando, pero si no, no.

 _La cosa_ , la supuesta Kido, no contestó; de hecho, Kano pudo jurar que palideció.

Sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —fue su turno de preguntar. Ella sólo asintió, así que continuó—. Bueno… es que lo estuve pensado mucho, ¿qué pasa si falló? ¿Qué haremos?

Kido se levantó de repente, con gesto preocupado, y le dio la espalda.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Acaso él sabe sobre el bebé? —jadeó en un susurro apenas audible, pero la expresión tan sorprendida como asustada de Kano dejaba en claro que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

 _¿Un qué?_

—¿Qué bebé? —preguntó con cautela, todavía si creérselo.

—Ah… —sonrió ella, nerviosa—. No sabías…

—¿Qué bebé? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Bebé? ¡Ninguno! —respondió. En algún momento los papeles se habían invertido y ahora la asustada era Kido.

—¡No, ahora me lo dices! —exigió saber parándose también y sin importarle los modales. _Porque ella no era Kido._

—Vamos… a ser padres… —contestó débilmente con las manos posadas suavemente sobre el vientre.

Kano la miró en _shock_. No estaba preparado para oír eso. No podía ser cierto, no había forma (bueno, sí, pero mintió cuando dijo que la marca no era buena, al contrario, era de las mejores que se pueden encontrar). No estaba listo, no ahora.

Kano tenía tantas cosas para hacer, pues aún era joven, y todavía no quería afrontar una responsabilidad tan grande como esa. Sin embargo…

—¿Pe-Perdón?

—¡Sí! —exclamó contenta, recobrando su dulce buen humor que lo tenía tan turbado. Antes de seguir, ella se acercó a él de nuevo y lo tomó de las manos otra vez—. ¡Vamos a ser papás! ¿No te alegra eso?

—No puede ser cierto… —dijo asustado.

—¡Sí lo es! Verás, al principio tenía miedo de decírtelo, pero… ¡Ay, es que estoy tan feliz! —exclamó—. ¿Tú no?

Los ojos de Kido, o _la cosa_ —que ahora no era _la cosa_ en singular, sino _la cosa embarazada_ , en plural—, brillaban, tanto que asustaba al perturbado Kano.

Claro que no estaba feliz, había arruinado su vida en cuestión de segundos y para colmo en la primera vez. ¿Acaso se podía ser más miserable? _Oh, claro que sí…_

—¿Estás feliz? —volvió a preguntar—. Aunque admito que deberemos hacer algunos pequeños sacrificios, como mudarnos a un departamento un poco más chico, ya que los gastos aumentarán.

Miró a su alrededor, el departamento en el que ahora habitaban de por sí era chico, una mierda. A pesar de que con los años le llegó a tomar algo de cariño, debía llamar a las cosas por su nombre: al pan, pan; y al departamento, mierda. A _la cosa embarazada_ , demonio.

 _La cosa embarazada_ volvió a sonreír, insistente, y el ambiente se tornó extraño.

—Seremos felices —afirmó, acercándosele más.

—¡No! —gritó.

Kano, completamente horrorizado, la apartó con brusquedad, sin importarle que ese monstruo tuviera la apariencia de Kido, porque no lo era. Y él no quería tener un hijo con _esa_ Kido, la amable, dulce, sensible y delicada, porque simplemente no era la real. Que se entienda, Kano amaba a la líder, desde que la conoció aquel frío día de otoño en el orfanato, y por eso mismo podía afirmar que esa cosa horrenda, demoníaca y embarazada no era la Kido Tsubomi que conocía.

Tan pronto como la vio caer al suelo corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto, el único lugar seguro que tenía por esos momentos, pero al girar en el pasillo, a tan sólo metros de su meta, se encontró, cara a cara, con _la cosa embarazada_ , el demonio, cuya sonrisa le helaba la sangre.

—No huyas —decía con la sonrisa del demonio—. Seremos felices…

Y se acercó. Quiso huir, esta vez a la puerta de entrada (o a la ventana, lo que encontrara primero), pero no pudo; sentíase helado, frío y tieso, horrorizado hasta el punto de no poder parpadear. Y ella se acercaba más, lenta y tranquila. Sonriendo. La misma sonrisa del león con piel de oveja.

El demonio llegó hasta él y, como en la forma de Kido era más alta, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo alzó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. En su rostro, la sonrisa del demonio seguía ahí, amable y cálida. Horrenda.

Bajó lentamente hasta su oído y susurró, con voz suave y amorosa, la confirmación a sus sospechas:

—Viviremos felices y dichosos… Como tu querida Kido hubiera deseado.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

Se despertó espantado, temblando y sudando. Todo había sido un sueño… No, una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla cuyo trauma no se lo sacaría ni el mejor psiquiatra del mundo.

Todavía nervioso, saltó de su cama y salió disparado hacia la cocina, donde se encontraría (y esperaba con toda su fuerza y sentimiento que así sea), con Kido, con la verdadera Kido. La que no estaba embarazada, de preferencia.

Al llegar, con los nervios a flor de piel y la desesperación dibujada en el rostro (¿y su máscara? Su máscara se asustó tanto que se olvidó que vivía pegada a la cara de su contenedor y prefirió esconderse), jadeó, lastimero y apenas audible:

—¡Kido!

Al oírlo, la chica se dio la vuelta, sonriendo levemente.

 _Oh, no…_

―Bueno días, Kano ―le saludó tranquilamente.

El chico abrió los ojos en grande y ante eso lo único que pudo decir, o más bien gritar, antes de salir corriendo como si al mismísimo diablo hubiera visto fue:

—¡Jódete demonio, que yo no seré padre! ¡Tengo una vida por delante!

Todos en la sala, incluyendo a los recién llegados hermanos Kisaragi, quedaron pasmados en su lugar.

—¿Y a ese idiota qué bicho le picó? —preguntó la líder tratando de mantener la compostura. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Ella sólo había sonreído…

* * *

 _ **(*)** Döppelganger: según la Wikipedia es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de doppel, que significa «doble» y gänger: «andante». Su forma más antigua, acuñada por el novelista Jean Paul en 1796, es Doppeltgänger, 'el que camina al lado'._

* * *

 _Okey, esto puede considerarse como una de las cosas más raras que he escrito, ¿no lo creen? Mi idea fue, hace mucho tiempo, hacer este OS de humor, pero sólo escribí hasta lo del döppelganger y lo dejé abandonado porque no tenía una idea clara de lo que quería. Esto fue por finales del 2015. Sin embargo, cuando Trekumy me contó lo del evento y me decidí a participar, el generador de diálogos me dio esta frase: Does he know about the baby? (¿Él sabe del bebé?) Y bueno, primero no se me ocurría nada, pero después, revisando mis archivos, encontré este OS (que hasta entonces era un Drabble) incompleto y me decidí a terminarlo con esta frase._

 _Bien, ya hablando del OS en concreto, juro y perjuro que la idea inicial era de humor xD ¡En serio! Pero después, a la mitad, la cosa se tornó rara a eso de la mitad. Cuando lo noté inmediatamente dejé de escribir, me paré y caminé hacia el baño, me miré al espejo y me dije: "¿Por qué eres así?" Después volví y seguí escribiendo xD_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
